


[inspired by] lessons thought and lessons learnt

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Dom Charles, Dom/sub, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: “Patience, Erik,” he says. “Let it build.”





	[inspired by] lessons thought and lessons learnt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons Thought and Lessons Learnt [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863328) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 



> JackyJango created a [Secret Mutant Exchange gift for me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12863328) using one of my favorite prompts, and inspired by it as well as an ask I got on Tumblr I wanted to write it! This is just one iteration; I'm sure I'll revisit this again!  
> Prompt: _"Magneto is a total sub who likes being condescended to and generally mindfucked by his Dom. Literally and metaphorically." This could be sexual or it could just be playful. I like the idea of Magneto repeatedly kidnapping or visiting Charles in order to be condescended to, bantered with, or teased, including with and by Charles' powers -- so, basically canon, but with more of an emphasis on Erik getting off or enjoying Charles domming him on these occasions without Erik really realizing that's what he wants. Charles has an idea, though, and loves indulging him -- and he enjoys it for his own reasons, too."_  
>  The ask I got: _i love edging with like all my heart and i hardly ever see it done in the order where they rile them up really fast first and then do the slowest most maddeningly teasing handjob for like ages. bonus points for erik having a thing for charles' hands which isn't helping him out and erik being in metal cuffs so he has to exercise the greatest self control_

“This is quite a change, isn’t it?” Charles pants out, sat naked on Erik’s chest as he is, his cock in Erik’s mouth, Erik’s wrists handcuffed to his headboard. “Not a word out of you for the past fifteen minutes. I’d have hardly believed it.”

Erik glares at him, but he doesn’t mean it, Charles can tell. 

“It’s all right. You’re learning,” Charles says, and reaches a hand behind himself to firmly grasp Erik’s cock and wank him, fast and relentless—before stopping entirely. It’s not the first time he’s done this tonight, and it again draws an involuntary gasp from Erik around his cock. “Patience,” Charles tells him, and goes back to wanking him, but slowly, lingeringly, caressingly. Nothing near what Erik would really need to get off.

 _I could bite your cock off_ , Erik sends him, with that glare that he still doesn’t mean.

Charles laughs. _I’m sure you could, darling_. His strokes get slower. _You could also unlock your handcuffs, or destroy my wheelchair, but I don’t see you doing either of those things, do I?_

Erik growls low in his throat. Charles’ fingers tease over the head of his cock now; he knows Erik has a thing for his hands, which is surprising since compared to Erik’s long, elegant, aristocratic fingers, Charles rather has peasant hands: small, square and thick. But he’s definitely dexterous, and sensitive, moreso now that he’s paralyzed than he was before. 

He works his pace up faster once more, bracing himself on the bed with his other wrist for leverage so that he can thrust into Erik’s mouth at the same time. Just a slight rhythm is all he can achieve there, but it’s enough for Erik, who’s starting to pant, his eyes sliding closed, so aroused just from Charles putting his cock in his mouth and wanking him in this teasing way that his cock is throbbing in Charles’ hand. Charles slows down again, almost stopping entirely, touch now light once more. Erik groans in dismay.

He can feel that Erik is exerting massive self control in not unlocking the handcuffs with a blink of his power, so that he can wrap a hand around himself and get off right now. Charles had considered binding Erik with rope, since that way he’d have much less control in the matter, but had ultimately settled on metal handcuffs, since he’d find it entertaining watching Erik fight off his frustration to show Charles that he could too lie there and take it, and resist taking off the cuffs.

“Patience, Erik,” he says. “Let it build.”

He knows Erik likes this—rather a lot, actually—otherwise there’s no way he’d allow it. Any of it. But without doing much reading of him, Charles knows: he loves the feel of Charles’ cock in his mouth, the taste of him, the metal around his wrists keeping him attached to the bed, Charles’ weight on him, Charles’ hand on his cock, as teasing as it is. He’s exasperated by Charles and loving every minute of it. 

Of course, he’d gotten Erik to do this with a dare that he wouldn’t be able to be patient and let Charles decide when he came. Whenever they had sex, there was always an air of challenge in it, of Erik wanting to be reined in by Charles, testing his boundaries. A spark had flashed in his eyes when Charles had mentioned that last bit, about letting him decide, a flare of arousal coming from his mind that Charles couldn’t ignore. Trust Erik to end up being dared into doing something he wanted to do. Stubborn, contrary man. 

“That’s why you came here, isn’t it?” Charles murmurs. “That’s why you always come to visit me. You want me to do whatever I like with you.”

He wonders if Erik were fully aware of what he was practically begging for on these occasions. For his part, Charles is enjoying this as well. Although the sensation in his cock is somewhat diminished, the visual of it shutting Erik up is incredibly appealing, and having such a powerful man literally under him, responding with acute sensitivity to the merest stroke of Charles’ hand makes this one of his better ideas. 

He wanks him faster again, until Erik is panting once more. “I could go into your mind and stop you from coming,” Charles tells him, “but I won’t. Instead, you’re not going to come until I say you can.” He slows down, waiting for Erik to make some sort of sound or movement in protest. Keeping Charles’ gaze, he does not, and instead nods slightly. “Very good,” Charles tells him. 

Charles increases the speed of his hand, a proper wank now, hard and fast, keeping his gaze locked with Erik’s as Erik starts to breathe harder. He’s getting increasingly red, determined not to come until Charles tells him to. 

“What if I tell you you can’t come at all?” Charles whispers. “Would you obey me, even then?”

Erik’s eyes get wide at that, and then sheer determination creases his brow. Charles’ hand is starting to get tired, but he continues. “You’d do it, wouldn’t you? Because it would be what I asked of you.”

_Charles—_

_You want to be good for me. It’s not really about defying my expectations, is it?_

_I want…. I want to be…. I want you to think I’m perfect_ , Erik replies, barely able to concentrate.

 _Perfect! Darling, I do. Show me, show me how perfect you are by waiting for me to tell you to come_.

 _I will. Charles, I will_. Erik wants to come so badly he’s almost hurting from it, but overriding that is his desire to please Charles. 

It’s intoxicating.

Charles waits a few breaths more, hand practically starting to cramp. “Now, darling. Come for me, Erik.” He pulls back so that his cock is just resting on Erik’s lips, and Erik comes immediately, panting and gasping, throbbing in Charles’ hand and covering it and his own belly with come. His pleasure shivers through Charles as well.

With effort, Charles moves his legs back so that he’s sitting more on Erik’s middle, and bends down to kiss him while he’s still breathless and quivering from the intensity of his orgasm. “I told you to let it build,” he teases softly, and kisses him again, adding sincerely, “You were so lovely, darling.” 

“Perfect?” Erik croaks, a little wry, but something in him craving Charles’ approval.

He’s still flabbergasted by how much he loves Erik, all this time later.

“Perfect,” Charles agrees, kissing him once more.


End file.
